


[podfic] You owe your lives to sly Loki

by reena_jenkins



Series: Once A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [25]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Gen, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Psychological Warfare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Loki surrenders. His is the warfare that waits.





	[podfic] You owe your lives to sly Loki

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You owe your lives to sly Loki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/460699) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 

** **

**Title: [You owe your lives to sly Loki](http://archiveofourown.org/works/460699) **

**Author: ** ** [tigriswolf](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/) **

**Coverartist: [reena_jenkins ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

**Rating:** PG

**Fandom:** Thor, Avengers

**Pairing:** Gen

**Length:** 00:04:14

Download link:** [click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/26%20\(THOR_AVG\)%20_You%20owe%20your%20lives%20to%20sly%20Loki_.mp3) **

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook **[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip)** (03:47:46, 438.1 mb, compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
